<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypoxia by omoraashee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981107">Hypoxia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoraashee/pseuds/omoraashee'>omoraashee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Extended Scene, Gen, I mean they are anthropomorphic, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Peeing in a pot, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Situational Humiliation, Urination, heat exhaustion, we're assuming mogmas understand the concept of peeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoraashee/pseuds/omoraashee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omovember 2020 Day 3: Sick/Exhausted</p><p>Thinking about it, he vaguely recalls being surrounded by some bokoblins, their scratchy screeching as communication, and being dragged by one across the hot floor when he was fading in and out of consciousness. But of course, the heat exhaustion made him unfit to do anything but simply let himself wind up into this situation. The next question was how on Hylia’s name is he going to get out of here?!</p><p>He slid his hands closer to his body and propped himself up. His arms shook from the effort. Clearly, he hadn’t recovered from his heat exhaustion; he still felt incredibly delirious, dizzy, thirsty, weak and oh, oh-</p><p>Now that the gravity had shifted, he instantly felt the next issue residing in the lower half of his abdomen - an <i>incredibly urgent</i> one at that.</p><p>It was that moment he realised: his bladder was set to burst. He desperately, <i>desperately</i> needed to urinate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypoxia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Funny how I am feeling sick and exhausted (thanks COVID-19!) and today's prompt is exactly that xD Coincidence much?</p><p>Anyways, to distract myself from my boredom in self-isolation, time for some Zelda omo! LoZ is definitely my biggest love, been a huge fan since I was a kid. I really do love skyward sword, so couldn't pass up the chance to write some SS omo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Link had reached close enough to the Eldin column, he hopped off his loftwing,  spreading his arms wide as he slowly but gracefully descended into the Eldin region.</p><p>Once Link had pierced the cloud barrier, he whipped out his sailcloth to slow his descent. Nothing seemed off the ordinary until he flew further down. One; the Eldin sky seemed much darker than usual. Link wasn’t sure if it was because it’s been a little while since he had to visit Eldin - the last time he had to visit here was to gain Din’s fire to transform his sword into a master sword. It definitely did seem more gloomy. Secondly, the heat in the air had definitely been turned up a notch. Link wondered; had something occurred in Eldin just like how Faron Woods had been flooded? Now that he was even closer to the ground, the sky grew darker by tenfold. He began to feel intense rumbling. <em> Wait was that-? </em>A simple turn of his head to the left confirmed it; The Eldin volcano was erupting! There was exceedingly hot, bright orange lava spewing from the volcano’s crater. Thick, heavy smoke that belched alongside the lava billowed the air, causing Link to start coughing uncontrollably. The billowing became stronger by the second and before he knew it, he was being blown eastwards. Link futilely dangled his legs in the air as the smoke forcefully whisked him away. </p><p>Link couldn’t remember much beyond that. The air became <em>tremendously </em>hot; too hot for him to think, to function, to do <em>anything, </em> really. He felt himself begin to drift out of consciousness from the heat. Just before passing out, he felt himself thud to the ground and heard distant screeches from what <em>sounded </em>like bokoblins. But bokoblins reside in Faron woods, not here. Faron woods isn’t nearly this hot, surely they wouldn’t be able to survive in this heat... surely.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>The next thing Link knew, he could feel himself laid on his front, arms and legs sprawled out and his right cheek pressing against the warm floor. His eyes were heavy but he slowly pulled them open and took a look at his surroundings. In front of him was… prison bars. <em> Great. </em> So he was in some sort of prison? In front of the prison door, he could see the back of a red bokoblin clutching a cleaver in its right hand. A prison guard, <em> even better. </em> Thinking about it, he vaguely recalls being surrounded by some bokoblins, their scratchy <em>screeching </em>as communication, and being dragged by one across the hot floor when he was fading in and out of consciousness. But of course, the heat exhaustion made him unfit to do anything but simply let himself wind up into this situation. The next question was <em>how on Hylia’s name is he going to get out of here?! </em></p><p>He slid his hands closer to his body and propped himself up. His arms shook from the effort. Clearly, he hadn’t recovered from his heat exhaustion; he still felt incredibly delirious, dizzy, thirsty, weak, and oh, <em> oh </em>-</p><p>Now that the gravity had shifted, he instantly felt the next issue residing in the lower half of his abdomen - an incredibly <em>urgent </em>one at that.</p><p>It was that moment he realised: his bladder was set to burst. He desperately, <em> desperately </em>needed to urinate.</p><p>Link grunts as he hunches forward, one arm no longer propping him up as his right-hand moves to cup his stomach. How long was he knocked out for? His need to pee wasn’t <em> that </em>bad when he began his descent to Eldin. It must have been a long while, his bladder never fills that fast. <em> Especially </em>not when he is in the hottest place on Hylia’s land and where his body would do the <em>opposite </em>of producing more urine to retain as much water as possible. He instinctively snapped his legs shut and he began to breathe heavy. The laboured breathing did <em>not </em>help his dizziness; instead, it made it <em>worse. </em></p><p>Oxygen deprivation. He reasoned that the surrounding fires must be consuming the limited oxygen in the air, which lowered the oxygen levels and is causing his body to start undergoing hypoxia. This was not good. He needed oxygen in him, stat. </p><p>Yes! He vaguely remembers purchasing an upgrade of the air potion - consisting of 2 sky stag beetles, 2 skyloft mantises and 2 lanayru ants -  from Luv’s potion shop in the bazaar. He bought it for Faron woods but never ended up using it. This was perfect! He starts frantically searching his pockets for that glorious bottle of air potion. This would quench his thirst <em> AND </em>provide his hypoxic body with some much-needed O2 -</p><p>Link was hit with an intense wave of desperation, bringing his attention back to his full bladder. “Nngh..” Link groaned, hunching in on himself even further. He realised he <em> really </em>shouldn’t be doing this; his bladder was moments away from exploding. Once again, he begins to search through his pockets, hopefully finding an empty bottle for him to go in. Strange, his pockets seem much lighter than usual.</p><p>Hold on. Link patted around his body. Where were his items? Where was his shield?! WHERE WAS HIS MASTER SWORD?!</p><p>Everything he had... Gone! Goddess, they stole all his items! Not only were they imprisoners, but they were also scheming thieves too! He’d have to deal with them… after dealing with <em>this </em>issue first.</p><p>Well, he didn’t have a bottle on hand to use. So that was out of the question. Hunched over, his eyes dart all over the prison for some receptacle, <em> anything </em>to go in at this point.</p><p>Besides the three clumps of brown grass, there was a digging hole to the left of the prison door. And to the left of that was… two perfectly convenient placed pots.</p><p>It’ll have to do. On all threes - not on fours because his right hand had now moved to his crotch, fiercely gripping himself so he doesn’t leak - he crawls towards the pots.It was more of a stagger, really. He had lost a sense of balance and was just crawling in the general direction. He also realised that, due to his overbearing dizziness, he had lost his perception of distance. It took more attempts than he would like to admit at grabbing the air until he successfully grabbed the rim of the pot.</p><p>Alright, he was getting somewhere. He let go of the pot. At least he knew where it was. The next challenge: Remove himself from his trousers, <em> not </em>pee all over himself while doing so, aim his pee into the pot and <em>not </em>on the floor and not alert the bokoblin guard. Sounded doable… just about.</p><p>With one hand already death-gripping himself from the outside, he shakily directed his left hand under his tunic and to the waistband of his trousers. Once he felt the familiar texture of the hem, he slipped his hand inside, letting his fingers guide him downwards towards his member.</p><p>He exhaled sharply. <em> Now, </em> came the biggest risk. He will need to let his right hand go and simultaneously lift his left hand up to pull himself out. Goddess, he could imagine Fi saying “Master, there is a 90% chance that 5% of the urine stored in your bladder will end up on your person whilst you are in the process of extracting your reproductive organ into the receptacle you have chosen.” At least that was one good reason for not having the master sword on him right now, he certainly didn’t need to listen to <em> Fi </em>embarrassing the demise out of him at this current moment.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth as hard as he could, he accepted the risk that some urine would, indeed land on him. Inhaling a sharp breath through his teeth, he let his right hand go and grabbed hold onto the rim of the pot. He tensed every single muscle in his body, silently begging his body to hold on for a couple of seconds longer. <em> Please. </em></p><p>Fixating his gaze on the pot, he silently counted to three to prepare himself to pull himself out.</p><p>1… Oh Goddess, he could-</p><p>2... -feel pee start to dribble out-</p><p>...3!</p><p>On queue, he whipped himself out and his sphincter muscles completely collapsed. <em> Almost immediately </em> he began to void his bladder into the pot.</p><p>The sheer, sweet relief overwhelmed him and caused a turbulent, croaky cry to escape his parched throat. He lost his balance and fell down to his side. The pot fell sideways alongside him and he tried his best to tilt it upwards so the pee didn’t flow out and soak him or pool on the floor.</p><p>His urine sounded all too deafening. The warm liquid <em>thundered </em>into the pot, some of the droplets spraying upwards. The sound caused the bokoblin to grunt questioningly, turning around from his post to the source of the noise. It stared at Link laid on his side with a pot, the sound of something liquid hitting porcelain. Once the smell of ammonia hit, it grimaced and turned back with an incomprehensible grumble. Fortunately, with the way Link had fallen - sidewards and partially backward too - Link now had his back to the prison door and so hadn't noticed the bokoblin guard was reacting to him peeing. Which was for the better; he was far too faint and in his euphoria to process any more embarrassment.</p><p>He couldn’t be more wrong about that. </p><p>For half-way through his micturition, a mogma popped out of the digging hole.</p><p>"Ta-dah! I'm here to save the day!" Plats exclaimed, a large grin displayed across his features. He had his hands outstretched once he was free from the hole.</p><p>Scanning the room for the damsel-in-distress - or rather, the hero in distress - the mogma turned to his left. <em> Great, time to rescue him! </em> Plats was about to open his mouth when he noticed Link’s fatigued position, his laboured breathing, his small whimpers and raspy moans, that distinct sound of <em>some </em>sort of liquid hitting porcelain- </p><p>"Huh..?" Link wearily lifted his head, squinting at the mogma-like figure in front of him. <em> Is that-? </em>Link's eyes widened once he locked eyes with Plats. The embarrassment immediately kicked him, superseding his dizziness almost like straight oxygen was injected into him. "Argh!" Link made a wrangled cry as he tucked his head into himself, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Plats tilted his head, continuing to watch Link curling in on himself. <em> What’s going on? </em> And then, it clicked. <em> The hero Link is… relieving himself into that pot? </em></p><p>Once he realised he had been staring for Link for longer than was appropriate, he vehemently shook his head.  "O-oh, sorry!" The mogma sunk back into the hole, face flushed. <em> That was a rather embarrassing reunion. </em> Plats bit his lip, darting his eyes around the tunnel. As much as this mogma wanted to sink all the way to the <em>m<strong>a</strong>gma </em>underground, he decided he’ll just hang here for the next few minutes until he gets over the second-hand embarrassment. Oh and also give poor Link a few minutes to recover. <em> He must have been pretty desperate.  </em></p><p>This could <em>not </em>be happening. Not only was he collapsed on a prison floor with his member out, but he was also <em>urinating </em>helplessly into this pot and not in a toilet. To top it off? Someone had caught him doing so. All Link could do is lay there and simply wait for his pee stream to end. </p><p>Consumed in his euphoria and embarrassment, Link continued to lay there, after he completed voiding. About 10 seconds later, he heard the mogma speak up.</p><p>"Heyyyy, uh... Long time no see.” Plats had his hand over his eyes in case Link was still exposed. Good thinking, because he still was. “Sorry, I came at the wrong time, I guess." Plats sheepily scratched at the side of his neck. </p><p>Silence lingered between them. The Hero’s mute nature was awkward to everyone but it had never felt remotely as awkward as it did right now.</p><p>“Can we… start again and pretend like nothing happened?”</p><p>Link very much wished they could pretend like nothing happened. He sighed.</p><p>“Hold on.” Plats dived back into the hole. Link raised an eyebrow, confused as to what the mogma was doing.</p><p>Plats re-emerged a few seconds later. "Ta-dah! I'm here to save the day!" Plats exclaimed once again. His face morphed into the same large grin he displayed earlier. He punched the air with both of his hands.</p><p>“Heyyyy! Long time no see! ..Huh, don’t tell me ya forgot my ugly mug! I’m Plats, the Mogma you helped in the northern temple! I saw them draggin’ you off unconscious, so I tailed ‘em! You’re pretty fearless, eh? And I’m definitely not talking about what happened a minute ago. What are you up to now? I mean, before all this.” Plats rambled, trying his best to act as natural as possible.</p><p>Link appreciated the sentiment and finally cracked a small smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love it when people do that time reverse thing when an embarrassing situation happens, so I had to include it. Also I'm sorry Link.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! I encourage you to comment your thoughts!</p><p>(EDIT: Comment moderations have now been turned on in light of the fictional minor omo discourse that occured on tumblr in Jan/Feb 2021)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>